


归于平凡

by Foyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo





	归于平凡

跨年的夜晚，最原终一还在埋头处理文件，手指无意义地滑动着鼠标。

他喝了酒，酒精在颅内流出断续的回音，大脑乱糟糟的，房间、床铺、暖桌……一切都乱糟糟的，空调热风散发着酸臭，桌上还留着中午的剩饭，杯子里悬浮着茶叶渣滓。透过沾了水雾的狭小窗户，屋外下着雪，远方的夜空正升腾起模糊的烟火。

跨年夜本不该如此，手指在键盘上敲打着，死盯着屏幕的眼睛有些发涩，他揉了揉太阳穴，听到隔壁邻居的喧哗笑语，可能是聚在一起喝酒，也可能是出门赴约寻欢，他不确定。

混沌中，一声铃响划破了晦暗，让他在醉意中稍醒过来，脑子愣了很久才又开始运转，他聚焦视线，把目光投到铃响的门上，站起身来摇摇晃晃地去开门，扶到把手的时候，他突然意识到自己脸色惨淡、浑身酒气，这副样子是不能见客人的。

最原整理了一下衣襟，门铃还在响，不过这次还夹杂了别的声音。

“最原酱不要装死了！快开门啦！”

仿佛瞬间被灌下一整壶醒酒茶，最原一个激灵就清醒了，几步冲到门前打开门……

外面还下着雪，露天的走廊寒意阵阵，眼前的人挂着大大的笑容，小脸冻得红扑扑的，薄雪落在他翘起的发尾上，烟火炸开的暖光映亮了他的眼睛：“锵锵！怎么样？恋人的突然查房！有没有被吓一跳？呢嘻嘻～让我来看看最原酱有没有背着我在屋里和小姐姐约会呢……”

话音未落，便被最原紧紧地抱在怀里。

“好啦好啦，”王马小吉伸手回抱住他，“最原酱，我回来了。”

“欢迎回来……”

 

“呜哇！最原酱这副样子超惨的！果然离开我就不行了吗？”熟练的进门脱鞋，看清最原惨淡的模样，王马发出夸张的叫喊。

“王马君提前回来，为什么不先打个电话，我会去机场接你的。”最原的语气明显有些气恼，接过王马递来的外套，抓住他冻红的手带他坐到暖桌旁。

原本好好的跨年夜，结果最原和王马一个加班一个出差，简直堪称最惨二人组，好在王马小吉提前归来，否则跨年的钟声他们都只能独自度过了。

“都说了是突击查房了！我也很担心最原酱在我不在的时候和大胸姐姐幽会啊……”

“实话呢？”

“呜啊啊啊其实我是把老板杀掉才回来的，现在正在逃难中，最原酱可要救救我啊！！”

……看来是不打算说了。最原叹了口气，王马大概只是努力提前把工作做完，想给他一个惊喜吧。如果换作是几年前的最原，是断然看不透他的谎言的，可能这个时候已经慌乱起来了吧。

“我带来了做牛肉锅的材料哦！最原酱快动起来动起来，大吃特吃一顿！”

“可是工作……”

“果然最原酱的老板是世纪无良boss！放心吧，我会帮最原酱干净利落地把他解决掉啦！”

看着王马兴冲冲的样子，最原笑着叹了口气，果然总是拗不过他，工作什么的，就之后再说吧……

 

说起来他们两个，是什么时候开始的呢？

好像可以追溯到高中的时候呢。

回顾他们的学生时代，好像寥寥几句话就能说完，又好像几天几夜都讲不尽。没有吆五喝六的威风往史，没有大风大浪的生离死别，有的只是那些简单日常的平凡小事，只言片语无法描述的平淡快乐占据了大部分时光。

那时，十六七岁的年纪，心里各自怀着隐秘的小念头，从最开始偶然的肢体碰撞，到课桌下悄悄地牵手；从纯情羞赧的接触告白，到一个笑容、一个对视都能勾起天雷地火……拥抱、接吻、床上亲热，一切都顺理成章，水到渠成。

说不清刚开始谁先注意到谁，或许他们最初就被彼此吸引——若说最原终一是最安稳的静水，那么王马小吉就是最急骤的湍河，二者看似极端，却可以刚好相融长流。

那时放学的午后，最原终一会在图书馆的角落找一个最隐蔽的位置，拿一本侦探小说来看，而王马小吉则永远不会消停，或是蹭蹭他的肩膀，或是干脆钻进他和书之间的空隙，直接坐在他腿上，笑嘻嘻地伸手来捂他的眼睛，最原终一觉得气恼，不耐烦地推开王马挡在自己面前的手，刚想发火却撞上一双亮晶晶的含笑紫眸，那只小手还在他脸上戳戳弄弄，最原心里的气却早已烟消云散。

真是的……他无奈地笑着叹口气，抓握住了那不老实的手，凑上前去，对方得逞的坏笑在眼前放大，已被遗忘的书不知何时滑到了地上，取而代之的是唇上的葡萄甜味………

面对王马小吉，最原终一好像永远都不会真的生气，更多的时候是无奈，用哭笑不得的声音念一句“王马君”。

他们在一起时，偶尔会想到无聊平凡的过去，有时会谈起不切实际的未来，王马常说他婆婆妈妈事无巨细，非常适合当个侦探，而他自己……

“如果最原酱是侦探的话，那我就是世界第一的怪盗！”

等等这是什么漫画展开？

“呢嘻嘻～名侦探最原终一最终会拜倒在怪盗的披风下！”

不不不我想我应该不会的。

“最原酱要好好跟着我的步伐哦？否则稍不留神我就会把全世界的人都杀光的！”

所以说这不是怪盗该干的事吧？！

然而就是这样无意义又无营养的对话，却让他不自觉地勾起嘴角，围绕着他们的每一件事都是这样，日常短暂而平凡，但就是这夹缝中存留的一句话、一个吻、一丝温存，便能生出乐趣与浪漫。

他记得夏夜的晚上，王马在廊下追上他，火热的身躯撞进他的怀里，双臂环住他的脖子，轻笑着踮起脚尖亲吻他的唇角。最原有所犹豫，但最后还是决定就此沉溺，抱起他轻盈的身子按在墙上，加深了这个吻。唇齿分离时，两人都喘得厉害，紧贴的胸膛可以感受到对方过速的心跳。他脸颊滚烫，王马抬头看他，湿润的眸子里闪着星星。

王马小吉对他来说就像是打乱静水的激流，有他在，最原终一的镇静顶多是装模做样的假正经，或许从见到他的第一眼起，在他们交汇的那一刻起，他便已经丢了自己的冷静自持。

而后便更进一步，第一次是在一个破旧的旅馆，斑驳的墙纸，极差的隔音，吱呀作响的床铺，但他们都不在意，眼里只有对方，尽情放纵着自我，追逐着快意。第一次很青涩，尽管如此，他们依然沉浸在彼此的视线中。

最原爱极了王马那些诚实的反应：潋滟的紫色眸子、无法抑制的拔高声线，以及在他触碰之下微微颤抖的身躯………

王马爱极了最原那些温柔的举止：融化在视线中的金色眼瞳、握在他腰间的温暖双手，以及落在他颈上的细雨般的吻……

年轻的身体食髓知味，准确地说，是王马小吉天生无法安分，而他每每都会得逞——最原终一总会一次次地落入他的圈套。

之后，他们安静地相拥躺在旅馆的床上，享受着亲密后的静谧与温存，王马小吉突然开口：

“我是怪盗的话，可能会一夜之间搬空卢浮宫，世界会大乱的哦？”

所以说怪盗的话题还没结束吗？

“为了世界的和平，最原酱可要好好地抓住我啊，这可是全世界的重任呢！”

看着他莫名严肃起来的可爱神情，最原捏了捏他的手，笑着：“我不是已经抓住你了？”

王马小吉眼神带上了狡黠，翻身跨坐在了最原身上。

“那么侦探先生，要对落网的怪盗做些什么呢？”

灵巧的手指从胸口一路滑到小腹，声线轻佻，尾音上扬，哪像什么落网的怪盗，反倒像高高在上的挑衅者，一句话便能勾起他的火。

于是在后悔之前，最原已经把两人的位置上下颠倒过来，把他压在了身下，意识到自己做了什么，最原脸红踌躇起来。

被按在床上的人丝毫没有紧张的意思，眨着眼睛笑着：“啊啦啦啦，明明才刚做过，最原酱还真是欲求不满。”

最原听了不由得脸上更加滚烫，反驳地咬了咬身下人的脖颈：“是王马君的错吧？”

“好啦好啦，最原酱……”安抚地摸着他的头发，白皙的双腿再次缠了上来，足尖催促地在他背后画着圈。最原不禁又被他哄骗，身体的本能促使他再次步入对方的陷阱……

 

“最原酱——最原酱！喂，你在听吗？真是的！当着我的面就在想别的也太过分了吧！”

回过神来就看见王马气鼓鼓的脸，虽然大概率是装的。

“抱、抱歉……我刚刚走神了。”

“呢嘻嘻～最原酱这么投入，是在想什么不好的事情吗？”

一语中的，最原不禁羞赧地移开视线，听见对面王马开心的笑声：“呼呼～我都懂的哦，毕竟好几天没见面，我也很想最原酱啦……”

刻意压低的诱惑声线，一听便知另有所指，足以让最原心猿意马，头顶呆毛都开心地竖了起来，然而王马小吉却伸手挡下了他：“所以说先吃饭啦！我一路赶过来都没来得及吃东西，最原酱好恶毒！想让我活活饿死吗？”

牛肉片已经整齐地铺好，在锅底发出滋滋的热油声，勾人食欲。王马强行无视最原蔫下去的呆毛，兴奋地开了一瓶葡萄芬达，仰头喝了一大口，舒爽地长呼了一口气：“哒哈——果然吃牛肉锅之前要喝芬达的规定太棒了！”

“并没有这种规定吧……”最原只能无奈地笑着。这么多年过去了，王马几乎没什么变化，无论是模样还是行为，都永远长不大似的。虽说最原比谁都清楚，他的孩子气都是表面现象，王马小吉的成熟与坚定甚至远胜于他，这种内在的性格在二人大学的几年展露无遗。

从高中毕业到大学时光，可以说是他们最痛苦的几年。现实阻碍重重，虽然他们打得火热，王马也一副巴不得想让全世界都知道的模样，但在周围人的眼里，他们依然只是朋友，在父母的眼里，他们甚至算不上亲密。

在这种较偏远的小城市，两个少年的隐秘关系是绝对的禁忌。 

但王马小吉从来都不是甘于委屈的人，他是天生的叛逆者，一举一动都张扬夸张，这样的地下恋情属实不能满足他，积蓄的压抑终于爆发，他们总要面对现实。那一天，他们决定向所有人公开。

时至今日，最原终一依然都不敢回想那时来自众人的冰冷眼神。

那一刻的王马小吉一如往常，强势固执地扬起头，带着惯有的肆意笑容，倒是颇具总统风范。尽管这样，最原却还是察觉到了他的惧意，牵着他的那只手有多用力就有多颤抖。

而最原所能做到的，只是紧紧回握住他带汗的手心，与他一起面对令人恐惧的未来，或许在世界巨浪般的责难中，能够维系他们关系的，只有彼此手心中微弱而坚定的温度。

之后的一年，对他们来说都像是灾难。

最原的父母紧急给他办理了转学手续，带他回到了北海道的老家，他们甚至没能见到最后一面。

后来最原进了一所寄宿学校，事情并没有好转，反而令他更加苦痛。异地分离、繁杂的学业、父母的苛责……所有的事情好像都要压垮他。

最原在大雪的夜晚疯狂想他，却连最简单的通话都无法做到，虽然清楚王马的父母一定更换了号码，但他从未放弃偷偷拨打王马的旧电话号，他总是祈求着电话那头会再出现那个活力满满的声音，然而回复他的永远只有无尽的忙音。

新学校的环境与压力让最原更难适应，即使假期在家也丝毫无法喘口气，父亲装作不经意地介绍同事的女儿给他，母亲以谈心为借口打探他的想法。最原不止一次提出过自己的不满，然而每次迎来的都是他们的勃然大怒，他甚至庆幸自己大部分时间待在学校，他已经不知道该如何面对自己的父母了。

压力繁重，前路迷茫，一切都让他感到恐慌。

然而有时，生活的转折就在一瞬间。

王马小吉是个麻烦制造者，他完全跳脱常理，从不会任由他人摆布，但他同时也很会创造惊喜。所以那一天，最原终一下课归来，没有丝毫预兆，便看到小小一只缩在他的宿舍门前，不知已经等了多久，戴着他送的围巾，裹着大衣还是冻得僵硬，目光相接的一刻，紫眸即刻绽开笑意，夸张地朝他招了招手，冻红的小脸抬起来，伸长胳膊、笑意盈盈地向他索要拥抱。

那一刻，最原像是从喉咙一路甜到了心底，一身的劳累瞬间消失，眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶，也不管会不会被人看见，冲上前去牢牢地抱住了他。

“啊啊～最原酱还真是爱哭鬼啊……”王马被勒得紧紧的，艰难地伸手抚摸着最原的后背，“真是的，早知道就不来找最原酱了！”

“王、王马君到底是怎么找到这里的？是怎么来的？在外面站了多久？冷不冷？”

连珠炮弹一般的问题。

“进屋再说这些啦，”王马把手上的袋子拎高，“我带来了做牛肉锅的材料哦！”

根据王马的说法，他是搭组织的私人直升机来的，路上还遇上了敌机的袭击，险些坠亡，最后还泪汪汪地补充了一句“是经历了九死一生才见了最原酱一面的哦？最原酱要好好补偿我才是！”

最原不由苦笑着揉了揉发胀的额头，不用想也知道全是骗人的了……

 

说话间牛肉锅已经做好，掀开锅盖的那一刻热香扑鼻，相对而坐的两人被水汽阻碍了视线，但以他们的默契几乎无需对视，虽说饭饱思淫欲，但他们这顿饭才吃了一半就滚到了一起。

多年的相处，小混蛋知道如何令他失控，他也熟知如何令小混蛋闭嘴听话，他们掌控彼此的节奏，把握对方的愉悦。屋外天寒地冻，滴水成冰，深厚的雪原下却掩埋着春意的嫩芽。无人理会身旁的牛肉锅烧干的气味，他们在燃起的热度中溶化，重塑，共生……

后来他才知道王马是偷偷溜出来的，最原曾经跟他提起过自己的故乡，却没想到当初不经意的一句竟被对方牢牢地记在了脑子里。

王马那次的到访成了他生活的巨大转折点，好像世界一瞬间都恢复了正轨，北海道的冬天也显得温暖了起来。王马留下了新的联系方式，最原每晚都会偷偷用楼下的公共电话打给他，听他的声音，聊最简单平凡的日常，一边傻笑一边跺着冻麻的双脚，即使是最琐碎的生活小事，通过连向他的电话线，也能甜得淌出蜜来。

一切都渐渐好起来了，双方的父母最终还是拗不过他们，态度也逐渐软化，慢慢默许了他们的关系，虽然还是做不到完全的支持和祝福，但这至少代表了新的理解与开始。大学毕业后，他们各自找了工作，一起租了房子，工作虽然繁琐忙碌，却可以每天看到对方的笑颜，每个夜晚相拥而眠，每个早晨在自己的爱人怀中醒来，周末时依偎着睡一下回笼觉，直到暖洋洋的日光洒满整个房间……这种事情，平常而又温暖，是属于彼此最真实的幸福……

 

“说起来高中时期的最原酱，真的像个女孩子一样啊～”王马躺在他的臂弯里，调笑着感叹道，“我第一次见到最原酱，差点以为是隔壁班的学姐呢！”

“王、王马君没资格说这种话吧，我当时也险些把王马君认成小学生……”

“小学生什么的……最原酱还真过分呢，”王马在最原的胸口蹭了蹭，“不过我记得当初可是最原酱先向我告白的吧？呜啊居然对小学生下手，不愧是变态最原酱呢！”

“你又不是真的小学生！”最原辩解着，“再说，最开始难道不是因为王马君先……”

“尼嘻嘻～我可不记得有这回事哦！”

“明明就有吧……”

“不听不听王八念经！！”

 

最初究竟是怎么样来着？

午后的教室、潮热的温度、蒸气般升腾的白色纱帘……王马小吉走进教室，看见了趴在桌上熟睡的少年，微风轻拂，暖阳在他纤长的睫毛上刻下金色的光。

好像世间一切，都静止在这一刻。

意识收回时，王马的轻吻已经落在了对方的脸颊上。

他不清楚自己做了什么，或许是脑子锈住了烧坏了。王马小吉平生首次想要落荒而逃，却发现对方不知何时已经苏醒，金色的眸子带着刚睡醒的朦胧，疑惑地看着他。

“王马君想要做什么？”

王马小吉第一次体验到失态的感觉，一瞬间的慌乱令他哑口无言，脸上涌起难以掩饰的绯红。

不对，这完全不像他……

“刚才最原酱脸上有一只爬虫哦！”

啊啊，这样拙劣的谎言只有昆太才会相信吧。

果然，对方并没有被他说服，依旧用充满疑问的眼神看着他。

在这样的注视下，王马躁动的心跳反而逐渐平静，行为也越发大胆起来，或许是为了掩饰自己的神情，他伸手挡住了最原的眼睛……

那个夏日的午后，在空无一人的教室里，最原只听到远方的蝉鸣，覆盖在他眼帘上温热的指缝微微漏出阳光。

他想推开王马的手，却感到香甜的来源凑近他的唇边，压抑的笑意带起湿润的葡萄味空气：“我呀，想要偷走最原酱的心哦？”

那个瞬间，最原听见自己飙升的心跳声，像是不安的海潮，裹挟着盛夏的长鸣，令他过热的头脑近乎昏聩。

“——什么的，是骗你的哦！”王马突然拉长语调，收回了双手，“怎么样怎么样？最原酱成功被我骗到了吗？”

回答他的却是施加在手腕上的力道、交织过速的呼吸，以及在唇角晕开的温热………

名为王马小吉的少年不是怪盗，却成功偷走了他的心。

 

新年的钟声敲响了。

王马吻上他的唇，寒冬中的温暖触感在唇上融化，最原搂紧了怀中的恋人，加深了这个温存的吻。

没有侦探怪盗，没有危机四伏，没有针锋相对。在这狭小混乱的出租屋里，他们的世界简单而平凡，温馨又浪漫。

王马君，前路还长，以后的人生，也请多多关照。

身旁的人闻言微愣，不由自主地绽放出笑意。窗口的远方正升起新年的烟火，最原望着王马倒映着自己身影的含笑双眸。

仿佛大地星辰、无边爱意，都坠入这样的眸子。

 

Fin.

 

感谢大家看完，写这篇只是想给他们最平凡的幸福，虽然我觉得原作的两人绝对没有平凡可言www所以这也是我的一点私心。这篇本来想做新年贺文，结果咕到最王日前一天才开始写ORZ，超级赶工对不起。

最王当真神仙眷侣！我永远爱他们！！


End file.
